sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Titans Return
220px | caption = Official poster | genre = | based_on = Titans Return by Hasbro | developer = Eric S. Calderon Adam Beechen F.J. DeSanto | writer = Eric S. Calderon Adam Beechen F.J. DeSanto | director = Yuzo Sato | voices = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Jóhann Jóhannsson | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = 11 minutes | company = Machinima, Inc. Tatsunoko Production Hasbro Studios | distributor = Machinima, Inc. (formerly) Otter Media (currently) | network = go90 | first_aired = November 14, 2017 | last_aired = January 9, 2018 | preceded_by = Transformers: Combiner Wars | followed_by = Transformers: Power of the Primes | related = Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = | image_upright = 0.8 }} Transformers: Titans Return is an Internet-based animated series created by Adam Beechen and F.J. DeSanto, and produced by Machinima, Inc. and Tatsunoko Production, in partnership with Hasbro Studios. Based on the Transformers franchise, it is the sequel to Transformers: Combiner Wars and the second installment of the Prime Wars Trilogy. It was released for the U.S. audience on November 14, 2017 on go90, and later for the international audience on January 9, 2018 on YouTube. As of March 9, 2019, it was available on the Rooster Teeth website two months after the closure of Machinima's YouTube channel. Premise After the Combiner Wars ended, Cybertron started to be rebuilt. However, an undead Starscream has been reincarnated as Trypticon, wreaking havoc around him. To combat this menace, Windblade gathers up a ragtag team of Transformers, including Optimus Prime and Megatron, to resurrect an "ancient ally". And while some may be forever changed by the events, others may not emerge with their sparks intact. Cast For this series, various actors return from Combiner Wars alongside new cast members, including Transformers veterans Peter Cullen, reprising his role as Optimus Prime, and Judd Nelson, reprising his role as Rodimus Prime / Hot Rod from The Transformers: The Movie and Transformers Animated. *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Charlie Guzman as Menasor *Michael Dorn as Fortress Maximus *Rob Dyke as Devastator *Jason David Frank as Emissary *Mark Hamill as Megatronus / The Fallen *Jason Marnocha as Megatron *Lana McKissack as the Mistress of Flame *Judd Nelson as Rodimus Prime / Hot Rod *Nolan North as Metroplex *Matthew Patrick as Computron *Patrick Seitz as Overlord *Frank Todaro as Starscream / Trypticon *Abby Trott as Windblade *Kari Wahlgren as Victorion *Wil Wheaton as Perceptor *Tay Zonday as the Chorus of the Primes Episodes The series consists of roughly ten minute episodes. The first two episodes premiered for the U.S. audience on November 14, 2017 via go90, followed by a weekly release of new episodes every Tuesday. For international viewers, the first two episodes were released on January 9, 2018 on Machinima's official YouTube channel (as well as Hasbro's, but their uploads were since privatized), and all remaining episodes later appeared on YouTube on January 23, 2018. | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = As the Transformers recover from the Combiner Wars, Rodimus Prime makes a life changing decision, while Windblade finds herself at odds yet again with Optimus Prime. Unbeknownst to all of them, a new threat awakens in the form of a mysterious and long dormant Titan. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = The Transformers are forced into action after the gigantic and destructive Titan Trypticon returns to wreak havoc on Cybertron. At the Primal Basilica, Perceptor proposes a daring plan to resurrect an ancient ally, while Mistress of Flame orders an all-out assault on the brutal lizard-like Titan. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Metroplex and Trypticon square off in a massive encounter that will shake Cybertron to its core. Meanwhile, Mistress of Flame reaches out to the newly liberated Hot Rod for help as Perceptor launches the Primal Basilica's defenses. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Overwhelmed by the ferocious Trypticon, Metroplex finds help from the smallest of Transformers, Titan Master Emissary. Back at the Primal Basilica, the Mistress of Flame is confronted by a brutal Decepticon who is determined to kill anything standing in the way of his revenge. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Megatron uncovers a sinister plan after finding the Mistress of Flame close to death. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = While searching for the answers behind the mysterious return of the Titans, Megatron is confronted by the Combiners who are determined to kill him. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Victorion, now the Ultimate Combiner, is forced to use her new powers to take on Trypticon. Back at the Primal Basillica, Optimus Prime entrusts the Matrix of Leadership to the one person he knows will never betray the Transformers. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Trypticon, closing in on the Matrix of Leadership, wages war on Victorion. Awakened by Windblade and Emissary, Fortress Maximus returns to help our heroes before Cybertron is lost forever to Trypticon's destruction. | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = After rescuing Optimus Prime from certain doom, Fortress Maximus arrives to fight Trypticon. Elsewhere on the battlefield, Windblade forces Megatron to choose a side once and for all. Will Perceptor's dangerous plan work or will life on Cybertron cease to exist once and for all? | LineColor = 581A32 }} | ProdCode = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Fueled by the ancient artifacts of the Primes, the unstoppable Trypticon prepares to deliver a final blow to the Transformers. Perceptor's dangerous plan successfully works and Starscream's ghost leaves Trypticon's body. The Enigma of Combination and the Matrix of Leadership reveals a new threat: Megatronus "The Fallen". While Megatron tries to stall the new reformed Megatronus, Optimus and Fortress Maximus try to attack Megatronus leading to Optimus Prime's death by the Fallen. Now the remaining Autobots and Decepticons must trust Megatron to survive. Meanwhile Overlord and his newest ally the corrupted Rodimus Cron wonder "What is Megatron up to?" | LineColor = 581A32 }} }} Sequel A third and final web series for the Prime Wars Trilogy titled Transformers: Power of the Primes was released from May 1, to July 3, 2018. Mark Hamill, Ron Perlman, Mikey Way, Jaime King, Gregg Berger, and Samoa Joe lent their voices to Megatronus / The Fallen, Optimus Primal, Snarl, Solus Prime, Grimlock, and Predaking respectively. References External links * Full series on YouTube (No longer available after Machinima's closure) * Full series on Rooster Teeth Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Transformers animation Titans Return Category:American adult animated web series Category:Television series scored by Jóhann Jóhannsson